


Faith, Moving Forward

by Temper_Tantrum



Series: Faith: Before and Beyond [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Temper_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino loves her. She was the best friend he ever had, she was his sunshine -- the mother he never had. Nino loves him. He was the one he knew he could never forget, his little splash of color -- the true love he could never have. He loved them both so much that it felt right that they be together. || <b>SEQUEL to FAITH but can be read as a stand alone</b> ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to two fabulous people. First to [](http://shilriarizz.livejournal.com/profile)[**shilriarizz**](http://shilriarizz.livejournal.com/) for putting the plot in my head and because I kept promising you a fic. Second to [](http://xrachiebunniex.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://xrachiebunniex.livejournal.com/)**xrachiebunniex** , because this idea would have never been born without your own fics. So yes, thank you to the both of you.
> 
> Originally found here: [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/20273.html)! :D

**Faith, Moving Forward**

Shoko squeals happily as Nino catches her in hug and twirls her around with a wide grin on his face. "Kazu!" she scolds, though the large smile on her face never leaving as he gently lets her down. He chuckles at her, and brushes the stray hair on her face with profound gentleness and calm warmth that fills her heart so much.

She smiles at him and basks in his warmth and existence. Nino stares at her and let the emotions run through his eyes. The emotions he liked to keep hidden. She smiles at him brightly and holds on to him. Knowingly that with him by her side, she would be okay.

She stares deeply into his eyes and bites back the tears at the torrent of emotions. She holds on to him with a tight hug. "Are you sure?" she whispers to him. He stiffens but hugs her tighter. He closes her eyes and takes in her scent. The scent that tells him that yes, he wants this for her. That she desperately needs this -- there was no backing out now.

Because he loves her. Yes, he knows it sounds like sap but to hell with it. Ninomiya Kazunari, award winning director (IN HOLLYWOOD too!), loved this woman that he could think of nothing but her happiness. She was like the mother he never had. If it were not for Sakurai Shoko (but soon that name wouldn't even be hers) finding him at that bakeshop, taking over the role of a mother in his life -- he knew he would never be the man he is now.

So yes, he was sure.

"Yes" he replies and her hug tightens. He knew what she meant with her question, and still the answer will stay the same. "I'm sure." he tells her with no hesitation.

He pulls back, takes a long look at her once more and smiles.

There was something with the way Sho was in a white wedding dress that made it feel so right, the way that she looked so vulnerable and pure in it made him want to get this over with as quick as possible and yet, wanting to presserve this moment. Not quite ready to let go of the one thing that kept him standing.

He leans in and kisses her gently on her head and basking in her natural scent with a tinge of perfume. Mi Amore. He grins lightly, thinking it funny that she's using the scent that he had bought her wilst he was filming in France. The scent was so pure, so fresh---so her that he had immediately bought it, not really caring how much it was. He didn't even bother asking her to compensate, because he could be a gentleman once in awhile.

He smiles at her gently once more and holds her hands gently. It was nearly time.

+

Satoshi chuckles quietly as Nino snorts at his appearance. He was startled at the sudden hug but quickly hugged back. "Nino?" he voiced out, reading the younger man's silent brooding. His face was hiding as he shook his head in exasperation.

Nino pulls back suddenly, addressing the other man's concern with the cheeky smile. "You finally did it." With the other man's confused blink, Nino had to snort. "Only you would be so clueless" Nino scolded. Satoshi scowled. "Nino..." he warned, "This is my day, you are not going to ruin it by making me angry just because I stole her from you."

Nino clutched his heart, in an imitation of pain. "You wound me, Captain." Ohno snorted. "It's not just YOUR day, you know. " He tells the other who then gives a very wistful look.

A pang of emotion hits Nino hard and a look of pain flashed through his face, before it disappears seconds later.

Satoshi doesn't even notice.

Nino looks at the man and mildly wonders if he should've acted on this feelings when he had first met the man. Idly, if he had, Shoko would be the one in his position, being in pain yet putting on that brave face of hers with a smile --- pretending she was fine. And he immediately knew that no, he that this decision was already made, subconsciously.

Because yes, he loves this man. He fell in love with him the moment Shoko introduced him to the baker many, many years ago, but then, he also knew the other had already fallen in love with his Shoko.

He leans in and looks squarely in the other's eye. "Adore her"

The man nodded.

"Love her." Again, a nod followed.

Nino paused and faltered but moved forward. "Protect her" and held out a hand when the other was going to nod again, "Protect her -- from yourself, from others, and even herself. You must protect her; mind, soul and body." There was silence before the baker spoke.

"I promise"

Nino smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He held the other in a tight hug one last time and let go. It was nearly time.

+

The reception was utterly beautiful. The wedding of the year, it states in the headlines. Nino couldn't agree more. It was such a simple affair, but still, it was such a gorgeous wedding. His eyes trailed at the couple in front of him and gave a lazy smile.

His eyes trailed onto the slim feature of the bride and battled the tears that were threatening to fall.

He loved her so much it hurt.

He loves her. She was the big sister he never had (the one that exist was a mad bitch), the mother that had nurtured his growth (his real one passing away months before she took the mantle when he was 7, she was 8). So it was natural that he wanted her happy, oh so very happy.

His traitorous eyes land of the woman's husband, spouse -- better half.

He loves him so much that a traitorous part of his mind hates the woman who had did nothing but fill in the gaps in his life, for becoming something that he could never be to the other man.

He loved him more than the world itself (barring his love for the girl). If he had the chance to save the world but the choice was to have him lose the other, he would never take it. Because the choice was always going to be him, over and over. So it was natural that he wanted him happy -- even if his happiness wasn't coming from him.

Nino knew he was often called selfish, mean, mischievous---cruel. A downright menace to society, wasn't worth the air he breaths, at least, that's what his father had said when he relinquished his authority to the Sakurai's. But Shoko had told him otherwise, again and again, over and over and over.

Satoshi told him otherwise, telling him that he was worth everything and everything. Together, they told him otherwise.

So it was natural that he brought him together.

He felt Jun stop beside him and follow his view and frowned.

"I don't understand why you're giving away someone you love so much" Jun asks. Nino snorts at him. The idiot wouldn't understand. Instead he replies, "I don't understand why you hurt her so much when she had done nothing against you except for loving you that it hurt." He felt the other wince, and took vindictive joy at that. He never really forgave the man for abandoning her in such a cruel manner.

Though he sighed in resignation. When Jun has that look, he wasn't going to ever back off.

"Honestly? Because they're the two most important people in my life--I love them" he spoke, his eyes moving as Shoko danced happily with his father and Satoshi dancing with his own mother.

Jun followed his line of sight and didn't relent. "But why? I don't understand..."

Nino gave a huff. 'You'll never understand...'

"Because I love them" he restated. Jun waited. "And the two people I love most should love each other, isn't it perfect?"

Jun gave an unamused snort. "Bullshit logic"

Nino laughed at him and gave the other a shark smile. "Well, if you weren't such a jerk, I would've made my move." Enjoying the other's complete humiliation, but no, he really shouldn't dwell on the past. He turned back to the couple and smiled.

"But yeah, my logic is shit. We all know Sho's the brains." he stated. He closed his eyes at the sight of the couple kissing in the midst of the congratulations.

"Yeah" he repeated. Letting the tears fall down his face, "Yeah" he stated.

He loved them. So why shouldn't he let the two people who he adored most be together? It saves him the trouble of making sure the that they were okay. He ignored the hand was gentle on his shoulder. He so desperately needed the warmth, but now he just want's to dwell on the cold. Because still, it hurts and he was okay with that. So now, just for the next 10 minutes, he wants to feel the pain. Then he was going to suck it up, live with it and move on and murder Satoshi for doing that to Shoko in front of an audience. The nerve of that ass, turning his beloved Shoko into an exhibitionism.

The real reason why people cry at weddings, Nino thinks idly, was because the two people you love most in the world become one---and it breaks your heart to know that you'll never be a part of their little happiness. Because together they will build their own world, and soon, you won't become a part of their joy.

And it breaks your heart just thinking about it.

**=END=**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to go through [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) for more!


End file.
